callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascension
|objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of the Undead |team = |enemyweapons = BRAAAINS... |character = Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen |weapons = M1911, M67 Grenade, any weapon bought. Any weapon Obtained |enemies = Zombies, Space Monkeys |multiplayer = Launch |date = At the same time as "Five" |caption = |console = zombie_cosmodrome|campaign = Executive Order}} Ascension is the eighth Zombie map included in the First Strike map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released on February 1, 2011 for Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360, March 3 on the PS3, and PC on March 25, 2011 for $14.99. Overview Ascension takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen as playable characters and includes two new Wonder Special Grenades, the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls (replacing the Monkey Bombs), as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. Double Tap Root Beer does not appear. A new enemy, called Space monkeys, also appear in this map, replacing the Hellhounds and Pentagon Thief (from Shi No Numa/Der Riese/Kino der Toten and "Five" respectively). A new power-up, Random Perk Bottle is also available. Weapons Power-Up Weapons *Death Machine PC Code Weapons *Dirty Harry *MP40 *G11 (without the Low Power Scope) Doors *Centrifuge Floor 1 - Door (750) *Centrifuge Floor 2 - Door (750) *Stairwell Floor 3 / Base Level - Door (1250) *Lunar Lander B [ Б ] Access Door (1250) *Lunar Lander D [ Д ] Access Gate (1250) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Door (1250) *Pack-A-Punch Access Gate (1250) *Power Room Door (1000) *Power Room Gate (1250) *Pack-a-Punch Machine room **To gain entry to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, all lunar landers' landing pads must be used. Once a player has ridden all three back to the Centrifuge Room, the player can activate the rocket by pressing the button to the right of the power switch. After the rocket has taken off, the large door concealing the launch area will open and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be to the right. It costs 5000 points as usual. Unlike Kino der Toten, players can stay in the Pack-a-Punch room for as long as they like. There are two barricades in there to make camping harder. Also, if the player shoots at the rocket and blows it up, a Double Points power-up will appear in this room. New Perks Ascension features two new perks, both costing 2000 points. However, Double Tap Root Beer does not make an appearance. Each player can only have four perks at a time, with the exception of already having four and obtaining the Random Perk Bottle to obtain all five perks at once as viewed here. *'PhD Flopper; located outside near the "D" Lunar Lander launch pad that has the Fragmentation Grenades. This perk makes the player drop a small 'nuke' when diving to prone. The 'nuke' will only take effect if the dive-to-prone would normally hurt the player (almost anything above flat ground). In addition, landing directly on top of a zombie seems to neutralize the effect of the 'nuke'. The 'nuke' kills all nearby zombies. In addition, the player cannot take any fall damage and is immune to any explosive damage done to the player, including Ray Gun's splash damage, damage when a launcher is shot too close (such as the M72 LAW, or the China Lake), fragmentation grenades, and Matryoshka Dolls. The player can still take explosive damage after a space monkey tosses back a grenade. The player can also overcook their own grenade without being harmed. PhD Flopper Theme *Stamin-Up; located near the AK-74u, towards another Lunar Lander launch pad. This perk gives the player increased movement speed and sprint duration, similar to both Marathon and Lightweight. Since Ascension is a rather large map, it is more useful than one might think, especially during Space Monkey rounds where a player may have to get to a Perk-a-Cola machine that is being attacked. It can also benefit the player when running from Zombies. This is even more useful in Call of the Dead. Stamin-Up Theme Radios Kassimir Mechanism The man speaking at the beginning is Gersch and is actually giving the players a mission to complete the node puzzle to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. Once the mechanism is repaired, the players will each get a Death Machine that lasts for 90 seconds. This serves as the map's major Easter egg and requires 4 players to complete. Achievements/Trophies '''Chimp on the Barbie (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a space monkey with a Fire Pit. The Eagle has Landers (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use all three lunar landers. They are going THROUGH! (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill at least 5 zombies with the Gersch Device. Space Race (45 / Silver Trophy ) - Pack-a-Punch a weapon before round 8. Easter Eggs *Three teddy bears holding sickles are located around the map. Activating them all causes a song called "Abracadavre " by Elena Siegman to play. The locations of the teddy bears are: #The Centrifuge Room. When the player goes up the stairs, turn right, and on the end of that walkway is the first bear. #Near the Lunar Lander closest to the Stamin-Up is a gate. Under the red star is a teddy bear. #Nearby the Lunar Lander past the Speed Cola, there is a teddy bear sitting on top of a wall. *There are Matryoshka Dolls of the characters scattered around the level. They will say something to the player when the "action" button is pressed, depending on who the player is. Each of the Matryoshka Dolls can be found in the locations below: #Tank's doll is on top of the flaming barrels directly left to the Claymores. #Nikolai's doll is on the top of the shelf directly to the left of the Speed Cola. #Takeo's doll is on the shelf directly to the left of the PhD Flopper. #Richtofen's doll is on a table with a torch shining directly right to the Stakeout. *There are three red telephones similar to the ones in "Five" scattered around the map. When these telephones are answered, a line said by a character from "Five" can be heard. These telephones will not ring until a specific event occurs. Once they are answered they won't ring again. To answer, the player must "use" the ringing telephone (This can be done by holding Use while the telephone is in the players crosshairs). Treyarch has confirmed that "Five" and Ascension take place at the same time, meaning the characters in "Five" were somehow able to call the characters in Ascension while fighting off the zombies. The phones' locations are: #To the left of the lunar lander in the centrifuge room, between multiple fuse boxes. To make this telephone ring, either the musical Easter egg needs to be activated or the player must get ten kills (only in Solo). When answered, President Kennedy can be heard saying "Need some beans for the chowder here!". He said this in "Five" when he ran out of ammo. #To the left of the power switch, through the chain link fence, down the stairs, turn right, to the left of the Mystery Box spawn point. This telephone rings during a Fire Sale. When answered, the player can hear Nixon fire a weapon (FN FAL), and howl like a wolf. He did this in "Five" when he killed multiple zombies. #Located just to the right of the PhD Flopper machine. This phone rings when the player receives the Ray Gun from the Mystery Box. When answered, the player can hear Fidel Castro say "Come to me, the revolution dies without Fidel Castro". He says this in "Five" when he is downed. *A pair of car batteries found underneath a stairwell in the centrifuge/spawn room have a Cyrillic inscription "ЅРДЯКУ" written across the front. If transliterated, it will read "Grdyaku" This is probably a reference to the 90 second Death Machines players get for completing the Kassimir Mechanism. (They have 'sparky' engraved into them) **It is strange how the "Ѕ" Cyrillic letter is used, when that letter is only in use in the Macedonian language. The batteries should say "ЗАРЯДКУ," since the "З" is equivalent to the "Z". This translates to "charge" which makes sense since it is a battery. *When the rocket is launched, it is possible to destroy it by using a high-damage explosive gun, such as the Ray Gun or the China Lake. If it is destroyed, a Double Points power-up will spawn below it. Quotes Trivia *Ascension is one of the only three maps to not feature Double Tap Root Beer, the others being Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade. *There are televisions to tell the player where the box is, just like in "Five". Sometimes, they will show the Illuminati symbol. When a fire sale is active, the screens will change and say 'SALE' on them all. *The Mystery Box's beginning location will always be in the power room. This is the first time in Zombies since Der Riese and Verruckt where the Mystery Box has an initial spawn point as opposed to the random spawn points in Kino der Toten and "Five". It was the last map to have a set initial spawn for the box until Green Run. *On the loading screen of Ascension, the shadows of the three rockets form the number 115. *If the player tries to buy a fifth perk, the character will groan. *Outside the map, there are several storage tanks. On them is written "ЗАРАЖЕНО" and "КОНТРОЛЬНО-ДОЗИМЕТРИЧНИЙ ПУНКТ 'ДИТЯТКИ' ." In Ukrainian, this translates to "Infected" and "Control-Dosimetry item 'baby'." **A 'Control Dosimeter' is a device used to measure background radiation in a given area. *An update changed the map's picture to make it look static filled and slightly distorted, as if viewing it from a television with bad reception. *This is the first zombie map to feature the Random Perk Bottle. The other maps are Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, and Die Rise. *Ascension initially started development substantially larger than the finished product. https://twitter.com/ZielinskiJimmy/status/326082798790254592 Gallery NewAscensionStatic.png|New Ascension Thumbnail Ascension Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Old Ascension Thumbnail Ascension Rocket Platform.png|Lunar Lander MONKEYS.png|Space Monkeys Ascension_Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|Another view of the map. Ascension_loading.jpg|Loading screen for "Ascension" (Notice the 115 in the rocket's shadows.) Acsension on Paper.PNG|"Ascension" on the numbers broadcast paper. Ascension First Strike poster BO.jpg|Ascension poster with all of the Wonder Weapons previously featured in Zombies. BO Ascension.jpg|Another View of Ascension, Similar to Its Menu Screen. ascension.png|(click to zoom in) Black Ops Ascension Rocket.jpg Videos Official Ascension trailer|300px Abracadavre, the Ascension music easter egg|300px| Game Over song in Ascension & Call of The Dead|300px The jingle of PhD Flopper|300px The jingle of Stamin-Up|300px Destroying the Rocket|300px| de:Ascension es:Ascension ru:Восхождение Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Maps